Amor, Combate
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: (Drabble.) La palabra que mejor describiría a Hiccup, sería Ira. [Hiccup II/Furious; Humano/Dragón]


"**Amor, Combate."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Novelas de "Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón" de Cressida Cowell.

**Pareja:** Furious/Hiccup II.

**Extracto:** (Drabble.) La palabra que mejor describiría a Hiccup, sería Ira.

**Rating:** General.

**Spoilers:** Sip, específicamente del Libro 8: "Como Romper El Corazón de un Dragón." Si no has leído los libros, básicamente debes saber que hubo otros dos Hiccup anteriormente al de la película, y esos Hiccups también tuvieron dragones, y adicionalmente, sus vidas tampoco fueron fáciles al aliarse con tales criaturas. Hiccup II armó una rebelión contra los humanos (incluido su padre, el Rey del Archipiélago Vikingo en aquel entonces) al darse cuenta que su propia especie esclavizaba a los dragones. Ah, sí, además, Hiccup II fue criado por dragones (específicamente con Furious, _su_ dragón) por razones que no quiero spoilear más de lo que ya hice. En esta pieza, se asume que Hiccup II, Furious, y su Rebelión han ganado la Guerra. (AU).

**[+]+[+]**

"(…) y si este amor nos trae

la muerte o las prisiones,

yo estoy seguro que tus grandes ojos,

como cuando los beso

se cerrarán entonces con orgullo."

**-Pablo Neruda, **_**Y Porque Amor Combate**_**.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

La palabra que mejor describiría a Hiccup… sería Ira.

Su hermano triunfaba en el caos de la guerrilla, sus alaridos salvajes opacando a los de sus infames compatriotas humanos, llamados _vikingos_.

Furious se suponía que debía ser el Destructor, el que aniquilaba sin piedad, a sus enemigos.

Hiccup siempre estaba un paso adelante.

Si sangre corría por los riachuelos era bajo su mano; si un pecho robusto humano respiraba su último aliento, era a consecuencia de una hacha atinada de Hiccup. Si una flecha atravesaba un corazón del hombre, era porque ésta salía del arco del asesino feroz, en el que su Hermano se había convertido.

Piel lisa y desnuda, podría cubrir a Hiccup, pero un alma indomable de dragón se escondía por debajo.

En cada encuentro en batalla, era Hiccup montándolo, el que partía las cortinas de dragones. Era _su_ señal por la que todos esperaban, para comenzar el combate. No por Furious. Hiccup era el Comandante, la asombrosa herejía en reproducción: era un humano, al que toda criatura alada seguía. Un cazador de su propia raza, un Conquistador de nuevas tierras. Un Revolucionario, buscando cambiar las reglas.

Ciertamente, justo como su reputación especulaba, Hiccup podía ser duro, casi imperdonable, bajo algunas circunstancias. Y no era de sorprenderse, puesto que parte del corazón de su Hermano había endurecido, desde aquel fallido intento de asesinato proveniente de su propia sangre. Aquel día había sido la denotación de todo esto. La traición de un Padre—de un Rey Loco—había marcado el final de la paz.

No obstante, ser duro, nunca había sido el núcleo natural de su Hermano. Podría haber creado más escudos alrededor de su bondad, pero eso no significaba que ésta había dejado de existir. Hiccup, aún, era presa de sus miedos.

"Algún día no podré hacer esto." Solía confesársele a Furious, frecuentemente, al final de otra batalla ganada, ambos disfrutando de los manantiales, y las sombras causadas por la fogata personal. Después de cada triunfo, Hiccup solía perder la razón, y sólo el cuerpo de Furious podía devolverle la cordura, ambos entrelazados, y exhaustos. "Algún día…" Solía susurrar su Hermano, una de sus palmas estrechando la garra más cercana del dragón. "…pondré mi mano justo _aquí_, y no será suficiente. Crecerás y crecerás, y no podré alcanzarte, mi gusano de cuatro patas."

En noches como esas, lo único que Furious podía asegurarle, era lo siguiente. "_Así como mi cuerpo crecerá, también lo hará mi corazón_."

Hiccup proseguía entonces, con una sonrisa que hablaba de gula y profunda satisfacción, sus irises celestes robándole al carbón algo de su fogosidad. "¿Y dentro de ese corazón tan enorme, cabré sólo yo?"

Mordiendo mechones cobrizos con actitud juguetona, Furious siempre haría el mismo juramento; un juramento que lo cazaría hasta el final de sus días: "Sólo tú, mi indomable sol."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**fin.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA:** Maldita sea, esta pareja es triste. ._.


End file.
